inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho Episode 1
---- ---- Writed by: IceMaster123 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho ---- Opening: Akiramete Wa Ikenai! ---- Next episode: '''Episode 2: The First Match! ---- '''Previous episode: None ---- Episode 1: Time to train! The door opens. Samui: Minna, the Hokkaido Cup starts in two weeks! We must be better than last year. Last year we're off the tournament in one match! We must be better this time! We have a friendly match in one week! So we must train! Usagi: Do you really think we're gonna preform better than last year? I don't think we're gonna win. Samui: But we múst preform better then last year! The Hokkaido Cup will be won by us! Come on, we'll try it! When we don't try it we'll never win! Suisho stands up. Suisho: Yeah, he have a point. When we don't try it, we'll never win! Usagi: Okay, okay. We'll try it. Samui: So, minna, let's go to the soccer field! 'At the soccer field...' Kori throws the ball in the field. Yuki: It's mine! Gooo!!!! Yuki shoots the ball. There comes a little white aura around the ball. Kori: I'll get that! Kori catches the ball. Yuki: No! Kori shoots the ball into the field. Sanmayaku runs to the ball. Sanmayaku: Now it's mine! Samui: No it isn't! Go!!! Samui shoots the ball with both his legs. When he shoots there comes a white aura around the ball. The ball shoots towards the goal. Kori: What's this!? Kori punches with both his fists. After a few seconds, the ball goes away, into the field. Kori: Wow, what a mighty shoot! Samui: Hmm, i must train that shoot, and it will become ultimate! When i mastered that hissatsu, we'll win the Hokkaido Cup! Suisho: I get it! Suisho shoots the ball. There comes a white aura around the ball. Suisho: Goooo!!!! Kori: Got it! Kori jumps up and there comes a steel blue aura around his fist. Then he tries to punch the ball. He failed. The ball touches his arm and goes behind the goal. Kori: Yes! With a bit more training i have my hissatsu! Kori shoots the ball into the field. Kori: Come on guys! Preform on your best! Samui picks the ball and ticks the ball up. There come a icy aura around the ball, and then a circle made of ice around the ball. Samui jumps up and kick the ball away with two legs. Samui: Goooo!!!!!! Kori: What is this!?! This is more powerfull than his previous shoot! I'll stop it! Kori jumps up and there comes a steel blue aura around his fist. Then he tries to punch the ball. He failed agian. The ball goes on the crossbar. Samui: No! Miyanoku Mamoruno walks to the field together with Yukino Mohatsu. Mamoruno: Minna, the training is over for today. Samui: Okay coach. Mohatsu: You guys can eat someting in the canteen. And after that i'll show you a video. Usagi: Yes, food... I want to eat after this training! 'In the canteen...' Usagi: Where is the food? Mohatsu: I have only rice balls. Each of you can eat two rice balls. Usagi: T-t-two? Mohatsu: Yes two, guzzler! Usagi: Ah, why. Sad he picks up his rice balls, and eat them. Samui: Come on, be happy, it are rice balls. That's not important! Usagi: Hmpf. Mohatsu: Guys, cheer up. I have a video from the next opponent for you. Mohatsu puts a cd in the cd-player. There comes a video about Hakuren. ??? (1): Panther Blizzard!!!! ??? (2): I'll catch i... Aaah!! ??? (1): Hmpf, too easy. Samui: What? What a strong shoot! ??? (3): I have it! Crystal Barrier! ??? (3) catches the ball easy. Samui: They are really powerfull! Can we beat them? Mamoruno: Sure you can beat them. But you guys haven't hissatsu's, so you can't beat them now. Samui: Then i'll train untill i have a hissatsu! Suisho: I'll do that too! Kori: I'll train untill i have a keeper hissatsu! Mamoruno: Okay, but not now! You have to rest now! 'At the evening....' Samui ticks the ball up. There come a white aura around the ball, and then a circle made of ice around the ball. Samui jumps up and kick the ball away with two legs. Samui: Come on! It missed. Samui: Oh no! Again! Samui ticks the ball up. There come a icy aura around the ball, and then a snowflake made of ice around the ball. Samui jumps up and kick the ball away with two legs. But after Samui kicked the ball. The snowflake breaks. It missed again. Samui: No! Not again! I'll try it again! Samui ticks the ball up. There come a icy aura around the ball, and then a snowflake made of ice around the ball. Samui jumps up and kick the ball away with two legs. Samui: SNOWFLAKE BREAKSnowflake Break!!!! The ball shoots into the goal. Samui: Yes!!! Finally i have my own hissatsu! 'End of episode 1' Signature Category:Ice123 Category:Fanfictions